VAULT 2
during the Lost Jerusalem era to delay the universe's destruction). After Mary Magdalene's death, Wilhelm obtained Zarathustra and installed the Eternal Recurrence function in it. Wilhelm plans on using Zarathustra as the central device in which to constantly repeat an "eternal circle" of time, Eternal Recurrence. This reverses the dispersal of consciousness by literally reversing time back to the beginning and temporarily channeling the consciousnesses through imaginary time. Because of this, people relive the same lifetimes and history repeatedly. Wilhelm uses his "temporal recurrence ability" with the Vessels of Anima, Abel, the Zohar, Mary Magdalene (reborn within KOS-MOS) and the "Key" (Shion Uzuki's pendant) as the components to start Zarathustra and complete this process. However, after numerous recurrences (the database does not clarify how many), the human will began to reject the constant process due to the distortions made each time Zarathustra reset time. Xenosaga III HD Cutscene 341 - Zarathustra Out of Control - ENGLISH02:35 Zarathustra goes berserk. With the intervention of Kevin Winnicot, Wilhelm's link to the Zarathustra device and Abel was severed, and they went out of control. Zarathustra, piloted by an out-of-control Abel, merged with Joshua (Wilhelm's mecha) and began tearing and attaching parts from all twelve discarded E.S.s to itself. the Compass of Order and Chaos is a terminal interface for Zarathustra, which resembles the Compass on a colossal scale. It also collects and processes the data from Program Canaan and sends it to Zarathustra, enabling it to track the progress of those under surveillance by Canaan units. In the Official Perfect Guidebook, it is stated further that the Compass is actually part of Wilhelm, it is his manifested ability to predict all possible futures. He has used it since the beginning of time to help him guide humanity from behind the scenes. Because it is a relic of God, it was not meant to be touched by human hands. When Voyager is tricked by Canaan into accessing the "source" of Wilhelm's power, he connects to the Compass and by extension Zarathustra and is overwhelmed and obliterated by its power, along with Canaan.It was originally created with the goal of invading the world of God, but Wilhelm, who has the role of "protector of lower-dimensional space" (bringing lower-dimensional space to its conclusion), added its functionality as an eternal recurrence device. In order to set off eternal recurrence, one must have control over the power of God (the power of chaos). The awakening of each Anima, as well as the guidance of Mary, who shares an emotional bond with chaos, has all been for this purpose. As observation terminals for God, Abel and the Ark (i.e. U-DO), need to be sealed in lower-dimensional space. Consequently, the ability to induce them toward Zarathustra has also been added.As history progresses within Xenosaga, from the beginning of time to point of Eternal Recurrence, human beings are mandated and somewhat preordained to conflict with each other. Hatred, insecurities, pain, contempt, malice, anger, etc. become undeniable and unavoidable emotions elicited by humans within the real number domain of the lower domain. But it is the ones who die with these surges of negative feelings and emotions that come to reject the joining with the collective unconscious. As time progresses, more and more consciousnesses will eventually reject the collective unconscious and gradually cause the dissipation or scattering of wills. The scattering of consciousnesses, which are supposed to be a collective whole. will eventually lead to the destruction of the universe. Furthermore, Zarathustra, a relic of god, when triggered by Mary Magdalene (Maria), who is granted access to it by Shion Uzuki (the maiden of Mary), brings humanity's consciousness/wills into Zarathustra before the domain shift.displays the flow of consciousnesses within the collective unconscious. He uses this to analyze and forecast the state, or flow of consciousnesses/wills, of the lower domain and its vulnerability of dissipation, or the total eroding of the collective unconscious which will lead to the destruction of the entire universe, both lower and upper domains. Wilhelm also possesses the power to manipulate certain consciousnesses within the U.M.N. The Collective Unconscious is an intangible medium that existed ever since the beginning of the universe. It is neither perceptible nor physical and it houses the collection, or aggregate of deceased people's consciousnesses or souls, but specifically in the wills of humans. The Collective Unconscious is located in the imaginary number domain of the Lower Domain and few are aware of its existence. The U.M.N. uses the Collective Unconscious as a network infrastructure. Gnosis exist in the same region, namely, the imaginary number domain, and so this is why the Gnosis encounter rate is high within the U.M.N. an The Encephalon ("brain" in the Greek language) is a massive, virtual reality world normally accessed through the assistance of special red goggles. However, it is implied that the goggles don't serve any visual purpose and, instead, aid in connecting to the brain. The goggles can also be compared to Oculus Rift or PlayStation VR, but the Encephalon is so advanced that a user can access it with their eyes closed and still be immersed in the virtual world. As such, it is similar to having an extremely realistic lucid dream. The Encephalon can recreate locations in absolute detail. However, in some cases, this may have an affect on the brain; whatever happens in virtual space can still affect the body’s state in the real world (similar to The Matrix). The Encephalon is extremely realistic and complex, almost as if it is another dimension on its own. Encephalon dives are often connected to the U.M.N. This is why it's possible to encounter Gnosis in the Encephalon, as the U.M.N. uses the Collective Unconscious as a network infrastructure. Gnosis exist in the same region, namely, the imaginary number domain, and so this is why the Gnosis encounter rate is high within the U.M.N. and Encephalon.A "disconnect" refers to the act of physically breaking one's connection to the Encephalon within the U.M.N. when trouble arises during the session. Although it depends on the connection system, in most cases the subject will suffer significant physical damage; in the worst case, his or her brain may even become impaired. For this reason, disconnects are usually prohibited The Lower Domain is a single unit contrasting the Upper Domain, while possessing two domains: The Imaginary Number Domain houses the consciousness of every human and all sentient life. The Imaginary Number Domain can be described as the domain of consciousness, or the domain of concepts, or perhaps even the domain of the soul. The Real Number Domain houses the humans and life's corresponding physical form. The Real Number Domain is considered to be the domain of substance. That complex structure itself is the underlying reason why the profoundness in our lives is born, why we feel mystery in the world, and why we believe in infinite possibilities. The Lower Domain is organized according to the Imaginary and Real Number Domains. These two domains exist as two sides of the same coin, and all things that exist in the real domain, the material domain, also exist in the imaginary domain, the spiritual domain. This would have been considered similar to the world of the soul spoken about by religions that existed in many numbers in the era of Lost Jerusalem. Whenever humans die within the Real Number Domain, their consciousnesses still exist within the Imaginary Number Domain. Separated from their physical forms, these consciousnesses eventually are absorbed into the Collective Unconscious (AKA Unus Mundus). But some consciousnesses, due to the human sense of individuality, reject this assimilation and remain dispersed throughout the Imaginary-Number Domain. These “Consciousnesses of Rejection” eventually manifest again into the Real-Number Domain, but their physical forms are no longer human. These consciousnesses become Gnosis, which appear to humans as a hostile and powerful alien species exempt from the laws of physics. In time, the Imaginary Number Domain inevitably overflows with Gnosis and collapses. If the Imaginary Number Domain collapses, so does the whole Lower Domain. And if the Lower Domain collapses, the Upper Domain and the universe collapse as well. U-DO observes the Lower Domain because it doesn't understand why human consciousnesses would reject the Collective Unconscious, and by observing, perhaps it may come to learn. Understanding the composition of the universe, specifically regarding its inevitable collapse due to Gnosis, is the first prerequisite to understanding the story of Xenosaga. The powers of the Imaginary-Number Domain are the second. The Upper Domain, or Higher Domain, transcends humanity's Lower Domain. It is the domain where U-DO exists. The two domains possess an intimate link as if they are melded together without being detached worlds, yet, despite that, they are existences that whiff past each other and cannot be seen. The given names "Upper" and "Lower" for the domains are nothing more than relative names. It is like how the third dimension is to the second, or how the fourth dimension is to the third. Each possess an individual time axis and space axis, but as a whole, they are elements that form one universe. In addition, it is unknown even whether or not the lower domain's concept of time exists in the upper domain in the first place. But regardless, although the existing role and function differ in each due to their difference in structure, the lower domain is indispensable for the upper, and the upper domain is necessary for the lower. This is because they form a single universe with both parts included. Therefore, the dysfunction and collapse of one will exert an effect on the other as well. In the lower domain, where mankind exists, two mutually complementary domains coexist: the real number domain and imaginary number domain. A dual-layer structure similar to this also exists in the upper domain. However, the lower domain existence of mankind is unaware of what kind of state the dual-layer structure of the upper domain is in. This is because it is impossible to perceive and understand the structure of a higher-level domain from a lower-level one. Ones other than U-DO also exist in the upper domain though it is the only one that accessed the lower domain is U-DO. Because the lower domain is not able to perceive the upper domain without there being access from the upper domain, as a result, the lower domain can perceive only U-DO's existence. When access to the upper domain from the lower domain was successful, an overwhelming amount of energy begins to flow into the lower from the upper, originating from U-DO's wave. Due to the use of that energy, it became possible for phenomena that were thought to be impossible in the lower domain to occur. This is something overwhelming, as if it is the "manifestation of the power of God." For that reason, mankind sought access to the upper domain. They were willing to attempt it even in exchange for the risk of completely changing the structure of the universe due to a matter shift. Additionally, there also exist people who can directly draw out this power even without assistance from an artificial system. It refers to people, like Shion Uzuki's mother, who could directly access U-DO. Each Gnosis is actually a human spirit that refused to join the Collective Unconscious when they died. Some loathe qualities such as beauty, charm and strength. Strangely, despite their destructive powers and obvious sentience, they are mostly composed of sodium chloride (pure salt); when translucent, they are composed of water and sodium hydroxide. The Gnosis are, for the most part, non-physical existences. The Gnosis exist in a unique dimension separate from the physical plane (or real space) called the imaginary space; therefore, it is normally impossible for humans to come into contact with them. Gnosis come from imaginary space, which occupies the same space as real space (normal space). The collective consciousness of the Lower Domain (the universe of human consciousness) is composed of both the real (physical) and the imaginary (spiritual) sides. What looks human on one side looks like a Gnosis on the other side. Everything that exists in the real world also exists in the imaginary world, which is why there are even Gnosis planets, such as Cathedral Ship. Although the term Gnosis generally applies to the wills that seek dispersal, everything that exists on the imaginary side is composed the same as a Gnosis. This is also why Abel's Ark is seen as a giant Gnosis, yet at the same time it is not a Gnosis. By activating the Hilbert Effect, Gnosis within the radius of the effect are drawn into the same physical plane as humans, allowing them to be affected by conventional weapons. Cyclops A Cyclops, fused by a Gremlin and A.G.W.S. Gnosis also appear to have the ability to possess machinery and integrate it into their body, thus giving themselves extra abilities based on the machinery they possess. A Gnosis of the "Gremlin" type possessed an A.G.W.S. unit and was able to use its weapons. According to Jr., Gnosis have been reported throughout history, albeit in very few sightings and nothing near the scale at which they currently appear. It was only during the Miltian Conflict that the Gnosis came into human's dimension en masse. It was this event that caused the dispersal phenomenon that was destroying the universe to rapidly advance. Gnosis are what a consciousness, one which rejects the deep contact with another consciousness, transforms into in the imaginary domain. The birth of such Gnosis had already been occurring since the era of Lost Jerusalem. Or perhaps it had already begun from the time human consciousness came into being. Within a group, an existence that deviates inevitably comes into being. This deviation may also become the impetus that produces a new era or flow. This is also a reversal that causes the collapse of the previous era. A city contains many human existences, and therefore, allows deviation. And because there is deviation, there becomes a sharpness that cultivates the era. It is also thought that the very assembly that does not allow deviation breeds stagnation and degeneration. This kind of deviant existence is something perfectly natural. No matter the era, a consciousness of rejection and opposition exists, and that is what turned into Gnosis. Mythical creatures such as fairies and the like, which were said to be existences of the imagination, are thought to have possibly been these Gnosis. Gnosisification Edit Salty A human Federation soldier turned into salt by a Gnosis during the Gnosis invasion of the Woglinde in Episode I. C3kemam01 Kevin's mother as a Gnosis. If someone is touched by a Gnosis, they either die by breaking down into salt, or become Gnosis themselves. The latter of which occurs if one is touched but survives. However, Shion Uzuki was touched by a Gnosis and failed to turn into a Gnosis. This most likely comes from the Gnostic belief that in the quest for enlightenment, three things can happen: One can be unworthy and simply dies by turning into salt. In the story of Lot in the Bible, his wife is turned into a pillar of salt after looking back on the city of Sodom. One's soul can be considered worthy, but one's material body is still impure (turning into a Gnosis, such as Andrew Cherenkov a few hours after being touched by one.) One can be of the few who reach enlightenment without losing one's body (Shion surviving being attacked by a Gnosis). Gnosis are human wills who resonate passively with Anima to the point of seeking dispersal and destruction. Because they fear and reject other people, they reject the entire collective consciousness of humanity. People who become infected with this fear by contact with Gnosis may also become a Gnosis themselves if they submit to the fear or try to escape from it. People who resonate purely with Anima do not become Gnosis, which may be why Shion never turns into a Gnosis after being attacked and almost whitened. Consciousnesses of rejection Edit “ Gnosis are the form of people who have rejected others and the world. They seek salvation. Faced with being overcome with loneliness and fading away, they choose instead to return everything to the beginning. Mary and I shall give them what they seek, the eternal recurrence! —Wilhelm ” A person dies. The functions of the flesh in the real number domain come to a halt. The consciousness which has lost its "body"-anchor will then begin to exist only in the imaginary number domain. While the body is functioning, the person's consciousness is imprisoned in that cell, and although it is something that exists in the imaginary number domain, it is aware of only the real number domain. This is because it recognizes its surroundings through the body's eyes, ears, nose, tongue, and skin. By freeing the consciousness from the flesh, it becomes a purely imaginary number domain type existence. The imaginary number domain is a state where everything has been freed, and everyone's consciousnesses come to be in an exposed state. The deep contact of those exposed spirits reveals even the malice that they would have wanted to keep hidden, and causes them to come into contact with the dark side of each others' hearts. Also, the consciousnesses, which have become purely existences of the imaginary number domain, begin to be swallowed into the Collective Unconscious. A person's consciousness fears being swallowed into the Collective Unconscious. It is thought that, fundamentally, it wants the act of intermingling and coming into intimate contact with another person to be kept at a distance. However, if such fear isn't strong enough to resist the drawing force, the consciousness will eventually endure the mutual deep contact and unification with the Collective Unconscious, and it will accept it and begin to belong. Within that kind of flow, there are not only consciousnesses that will be reeled into the flow; there also exist consciousnesses that possess strong rejecting power. They are consciousnesses that, due to a firm basis of value, draw a line between themselves and other consciousnesses. Consciousnesses of this kind of rejection will continue to reject unification with the Collective Unconscious, and as they try to escape from its gravity, they will begin to turn into Gnosis. Gnosis aggression Edit Massacre Gnosis killing people on the Woglinde. Feast Gnosis feasting on the blood, flesh and meat of corpses. GnosisFeast Gnosis feasting on a bloody gored corpse. When Gnosis appear in the real number domain, a violent aggression can be seen. This is the manifestation of the rejecting consciousnesses' preference of rejection. A consciousness that has turned into Gnosis is frightened of its surroundings and of others, and so in order to protect itself, it becomes aggressive. In essence, Gnosis are so afraid of the living, they're willing to kill whomever they see so they won't be able to frighten them any further. Their attacks on humans aren't based on aggression, but pure terror. This tendency of rejection does not change even with fellow Gnosis. From a human's perspective in the real number domain, it may seem as if Gnosis become a group and begin to strike. However, in actuality, Gnosis do not form into groups. A Gnosis is unable to recognize the existence of another Gnosis other than itself. Like a moth that is drawn to a flame, Gnosis are attracted to the radiance given off from the Zohar, and they only end up flocking as a result in order to appear in the real number domain. They by no means cooperate or have anything like tribal or companion consciousnesses. For instance, as a phenomenon, even in the case that there was that kind of a situation, it is not something the Gnosis intended, and the individual movements only happen to be linked by a cooperative result. This is not anything unusual. In the human community as well, there aren't just actions that hold a purpose, but through the linking of individual self-serving actions, one large flow of unintentional cooperation arises and weaves an unthinking result-- It is a cooperative result that is built from the linking of actions that disregarded each other. The unrelated cooperation of purpose and means is seen in large numbers even in real society. The way fellow Gnosis relate may be something as straightforward as that. Size and shape of Gnosis Edit Gnosis Gnosis come in various shapes and scales. Gnosis are consciousnesses that have the tendency of rejection. However, when fellow consciousnesses that have the same wave-movement gather together, they form a small group of consciousnesses. Like a community where people who share the same values congregate, the clump of Gnosis turns into a single Gnosis as that clump. Although the fellow consciousnesses that have a filter of the same values are unable to be conscious of each other, because they have a filter of the same vector, they form a community as a result. Different forms are shaped by differing values, and size differs depending on the amount of assembled consciousnesses. For these such reasons, Gnosis come to exist in various shapes and scales. Due to the variations in their external appearance, the standard practice is to categorize and name Gnosis after mythical, legendary, and folkloric creatures. Examples of these are Goblins (top-heavy white bipeds), Golems (gangly humanoids with flexible arms), Manticores (large greenish caterpillars) and Gremlins (fishlike beings, one of which merged with an A.G.W.S. in Episode I as a boss on the Woglinde). Other common types include boxlike whales and amber-skinned seals. Gnosis and the dissipation of the universe Edit Gnosis reject others, and so they have a directionality of opposition. Gnosis that reject others who do not match their own values break away and escape from the series of consciousnesses that must naturally join together -- the Collective Unconscious. This is the phenomenon of the dissipation of consciousness connected to the collapse of the universe. When the directionality of the rejecting consciousnesses of the Gnosis exceeds a critical point, then the structure of the imaginary number domain, which is based on the premise that all consciousnesses are interconnected, begins to break down. Essentially, there is only one single factor that makes Gnosis, who exist in the imaginary domain, arrive in the real domain: the light of the Zohar. Gnosis appear in the real number domain by responding to the Zohar, namely, the energy of U-DO's wave. For the Gnosis, the radiance of the Zohar may feel like an irresistible flame.